1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a portable cup holder, more particularly to a portable cup holder including a handle string unit extending through a cup-holding unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2009/0126149 discloses a conventional convertible cup holder including a cup holder that is adapted to hold a cup and that is formed with a top sleeve, and a string that extends into the top sleeve and that is deployable to form handles which are extendable above the cup holder. The string is coiled inside the top sleeve, permitting the handles to be pulled to a predetermined length. The conventional convertible cup holder is disadvantageous in that it requires the top sleeve to position the string, which complicates the structure of the conventional convertible cup holder. In addition, by virtue of the connection between the handles and the cup holder, the conventional convertible cup holder may undesirably swing during carrying and may not be able to constantly maintain the cup in an upright position.